


Turnabout Puzzles

by Arty_Girl



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Major Original Character(s), Murder, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arty_Girl/pseuds/Arty_Girl
Summary: Luke Triton is kidnapped, his parents are murdered, and Professor Hershel Layton is accused. It's up to the Wright Anything Agency to get the Professor acquitted and find Luke... before it's too late.





	Turnabout Puzzles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any age discrepancies. Blame the AU.
> 
> Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!

_Luke Triton is excited. He knows that the Professor is coming for his sixteenth birthday. Dressing as quickly as he can, he starts to run downstairs. He freezes when he peeks over the railing. He sees a figure in the shadows, a bloody knife glinting in their hand. Luke's hand tightens around a large and heavy item next to him. He lobs it at the shadows, and the figure shouts out in surprise. Then they speak. "Ah, you must be the boy. You're coming with me." The figure approaches, and Luke tries to run away. However, they were fast. They tie him up and pull him down the staircase. His parents, Clark and Brenda, lay on the ground. Blood covers them. Luke screams. "Help me! Somebody, anybody! Help!" The same heavy object comes down on his head, and everything goes black._

* * *

Phoenix sat in his office, laughing. His daughter and subordinates sat in the office, laughing at a joke that Trucy had told. The phone ringing startled them. Apollo was the closest, so he picked up. "Hello? You've reached the Wright Anything Agency, this is Apollo Justice speaking." A tired voice with a distinct English accent came over the phone lines. "Good day, Mr. Justice. Is Mr. Wright here? I have a... legal matter to discuss with him." Apollo leaned back in his chair as the other looked at him curiously. "If you need a defense attorney, I'll be happy to help you sir." "I very much appreciate that, but I would much prefer speaking to Mr. Wright for the time being. This is a matter of the utmost urgency, Mr. Justice." Apollo held the phone out to Phoenix, then shepherded the others out of the room.

* * *

"Hello?" Phoenix was a bit wary of whoever had requested to speak to him. "Mr. Wright, I'm afraid I need your services as an attorney." He recognized the English accented voice, and stifled a gasp. "Professor Layton? Of course. I hope you don't mine my subordinates, Apollo and Athena, coming along." "Certainly Mr. Wright. I only ask that you get to the detention center as soon as you can." "Alright. We'll be there in twenty minutes, max. See ya, Professor." There was a sound akin to a chuckle on the other end of the line. "See you soon, Mr. Wright." Layton hung up.

* * *

Layton's position was uncharacteristically stiff when the WAA entered the detention center. He tipped his hat at them. "Mr. Wright. And Mr. Justice and Miss Athena, I presume." Apollo and Athena nodded. Phoenix sat down in front of Layton. "Professor Layton, could you explain what happened?" Layton sighed, and pulled his hat down over his eyes. "It's the Tritons." Phoenix's eyes bugged out at that, but he said nothing. "Clark and Brenda were killed, and I presume their killer took Luke. I arrived shortly after this transpired, moments before the police. It appears that makes me suspicious in the legal system's eyes." Phoenix shut his eyes and his head fell to his hands. A look of knowing crossed Athena's face. "You know the Tritons. You're concerned for them, Mr. Wright." He rubbed his temples. "It's Luke, specifically. I met him and Layton several years ago, and I know him well. He's probably terrified." Layton nodded. "And today's his birthday as well." The attorney's eyes widened. "His... birthday?" Apollo and Athena looked at each other, concerned. Layton simply nodded. Phoenix grimaced. "Well... can you tell us what you know about the crime?

* * *

"That I can. I was off to meet the Tritons, to celebrate Luke's sixteenth birthday. When I arrived, I found a black cloth stuck in the door. I thought nothing of it. Proceeding further into the house, I spotted... Brenda Triton. Blood all over, it was most horrifying. And then I noticed Clark. He was right next to her, covered with even more blood. I called Luke's name, but received no response. Then the police arrived. I was apprehended, and have been here since then." Phoenix set a hand on the glass. "We'll do everything we can to find the truly guilty party, Professor." He nodded. "Thank you Mr. Wright. You too, Mr. Justice, Miss Athena." Apollo and Athena nod at the professor. The three attorneys left to investigate the crime scene.

* * *

As they started to leave, someone nearly trampled Phoenix. "Professor?!" Phoenix pushed Maya off of him, and she helped him to his feet. "Maya, what are you doing here? Don't you need to be training?" The teenaged Pearl Fey shoved past him, and screamed an answer. "If a friend of Mystic Maya is in prison, we're going to help the best we can!" Phoenix nodded knowingly. "I understand the sentiment." He turned to Maya. "Mr. and Mrs. Triton were killed, and Luke was taken." Maya gasped angrily. "They took Luke?! We have to find him! And I can't believe they blamed the professor!" Athena set a hand on Maya's shoulder. "It's going to be alright, Ms. Fey. We're going to get Luke back, we're going to get Mr. Layton acquitted, and we're going to prove who REALLY did it." Pearl nodded and clenched her fists. "We're going to do whatever we can! Right, Mystic Maya?!" Maya looked deep in thought. "Mystic Maya?" Maya looked up from her thinking. "Y'know, the last time the four of us were involved in a trial like this, the professor was a golden statue, and I was on trial. Now Luke's been kidnapped, and the professor's on trial." Phoenix and Layton nodded. "Quite right Ms. Fey. That's an intriguing way to think about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little bit of a short chapter, just cause it's a bit of storyline stuff.  
> I'll be updating this fic whenever I finish chapters
> 
> (I write these notes as if anyone is ever gonna read this)


End file.
